bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Will of The Sun
Overview The Will of the Sun is one of the final bosses of Bloons Hyper Defense. The Will of the Sun is considered to be one of the strongest Non-M.O.A.B. Bosses in the game only behind The Will of the Universe. It Appears in its own Special Campaign Mission that can only be unlocked if you have collected several items and have completed 100% of the main campaign. It is a Heavily Modified Golden Bloon with many sub-animations and sprites constituting its sprite. First Form The First Form of the Will of the Sun '''(As seen above) has an HP of 105,000 and has an AD of 15. It has immunity against explosives, fire-based attacks, plasma (Including you Lightning, you are technically plasma.), laser and radioactive attacks. it barely moves and is much slower than a Z.O.M.G. but instantly teleports itself to when its entirety is completely visible Abilities * '''Corona Aeterna - The Eternal Crown of the Sun, It is a passive defensive ability that completely negates all of the damage taken from the Sun God and similar upgrades above Sun God. * Photonic Repulsion - A Randomly Generated Attack. Depending on the severity, it can either damage and fatally wound monkeys/towers/units or repulse all projectiles and attacks around its vicinity with the range of that of a base Tack Tower to the entire screen. * Solar Flare - A Wave of Solar Plasma sweeps across a side of the screen usually within the 8 Cardinal directions. IIt deals afterburn damage for 5 seconds to all towers and monkeys. Chance of this attack appearing is 50% * Solar Clap - A sudden explosion anywhere on the screen with the range that of a normal bomb tower will deal 10 damage and afterburn damage for 3 seconds. Chance of this attack appearing is 25% * Corona Shine '- An extremely powerful attack, all of the energy taken or received from Sun Gods and above will have its damage reduced to around 1% (If damage actually reaches up to 10,000 in total, only 5 dmg will be dealt to all towers instead with afterburn as well) but reflected back to all directions, sweeping the entire screen Second Form - Solar Armaggedon - Once the first form is defeated, the boss will disappear momentarily and 30 filler rounds of indeterminate bloons and blimps will appear, no bosses or mini bosses will appear either. Its entrance animation consists of the entire screen turning yellow for a few seconds before the boss appears in the middle of the screen, not following any track. The main objective now is to defeat the boss itself or survive 30 minutes. If you survive 30 minutes, you will still win but you will not be able to complete and defeat the final form. The Boss itself has 95,000 HP but has 30 AD Abilities * '''Multi-Layered Barrier '- Before you actually damage the boss first you have to deplete its Multi-layered barrier. This Multi-layered Barrier consists of 3 laters, the first layer is worth 10,000 HP but it has no immunities or anything. The second layer is 25,000 HP with an AD of 2 whilst the last layer is 10,000 HP but it has the same immunities as the boss. * 'Solar Flare X '- A much more powerful Solar Flare, and this time it goes through all directions instead but a secondary small solar flare appears that goes into one direction that effectively gives a damage reduction to all non-monkey towers, i.e. Bombs, Tanks, etc. It has a 10% chance of happening * 'Magnetic Collapse '- All attacks will be absorbed and will spiral around the boss and would then be released towards all directions. Each projectile deals 7 - 10 damage instead of its original damage as it would mean killing all the monkeys in the process. Chance of happening is 15% * 'Solar Eclipse '- A Wall of flames surround a specific part of the track and everyone inside of that wall of flames will be unable to attack the boss. This would last for 10 seconds and any unfortunate monkey or tower that is within the wall of flames will die within the duration, albeit if it survives. Chance of happening is 10% * 'Pillars of Destruction '- 7 Rays of indeterminate location will suddenly appear anywhere on the screen and would instantly deliver 15 dmg to any unfortunate monkey on that range, the pillars are about 30 pixels in diameter. Chance of happening is 5% * 'Solar Storm '- A Sudden blast from the boss would instantly kill the nearest 20 towers in its vicinity and push back all other towers by a few pixels, effectively decreasing their chances of hitting the boss. Chance of happening is 1% Final Form: Cthugha, The Living Flame Are you sure you want to continue any further? ... Foolish mortal you are now entering the realm where no one has lived and tell the tale. ... What will you gain from entering our realm? ... We are the old gods of this existence. '' ''You are but a mere mortal. Do you really have what it takes to challenge us gods? Only death awaits you. ... '''Cthugha is the True Final Form of the Will of the Sun. Cthugha is also known as the Primordial Flame, The Living Flame but it has taken possession of a bloon instead, as well as it took facade forms such as the base form and Solar Armaggedon. Cthugha is one of hte true final bosses of the game and is also the strongest, again, just behind the True Form of The Will of the Universe. Cthugha's appearance is simply the base form but the background of Cthugha becomes the track itself, water/land/air etc. It isnt the first time a conception becomes the track itself as well. Cthugha gains 10% damage reduction from all projectile based weaponry that are solid (i.e. rockets, darts, boomerangs, missiles, arrows) and only energy based or immaterial attacks are able to inflict damage to Cthugha. Special Attacks are also nullified completely. Cthugha 'has an outstanding health of 1.5 Million HP and 250 A.D. It has no time limit and you gain 500 cash for every 400 points of damage dealt against Cthugha. Abilities * '''Nova - '''The Initial explosion on the opening animation is the first attack, it effectively destroys every single tower in the field. Note by destroy, i do not mean that every tower is instantly destroyed, by destroyed, i meant that all towers in the track will be damaged by 20 dmg and any surviving tower will instantly get 10 seconds of afterburn. * '''Et Qla Uan '- A Ray of light sweeps across the entire track and instantly kills any poor tower that gets in its way, that part of the track will become unusuable for the next 30 seconds. Has 20% chance of happening * '''As Uo Ber - Clones of itself would circle around itself and would act like shields, in this state it will not attack but it will pulse every 5 seconds that deals 1 damage. 6 of these clones all have 100,000 HP on it and if you fail to destroy atleast 4 of them, then the remaining health of the combined clones would be added onto the boss itself instead. Has .0001% chance of happening * 909 Nonillion Degrees - The entire track erupts in white starfire, it instantly melts all mechanical towers into goop and deals 25 damage to all organic towers. The area around the Mechanical Towers will be unusuable for the next 30 seconds. 20% chance of happening * Plight of the Hagedorn '- A Single tower will be targetted and will instantly increase its temperature to the Hagedorn Temperature, all towers will instantly be dealt with 5 damage and any towers close to it in the range of boomerang tower, will gain 25 damage and afterburn. Said tower that was targetted will be stunned for 120 seconds and will be dealt with 30 damage. 1% chance of happening * '''Wrath-Rayet '- The Bloon erupts like a Wolf-rayet star for 20 seconds dealing only afterburn damage with towers around it in the range of super monkey. 70% chance of happening * 'Primordial Flare EX '- Every tower is stunned and dealt with 5 seconds of afterburn damage. 45% chance of happening * 'Primordial Fire Storm EX '- Instead of killing towers, lasers and laser beams would suddenly appears in all directions, coming out of nowhere, some coming from the boss itself. These lasers will have variable damage that ranges from 1 - 10 damage. 65% chance of happening. * 'Fthaggua - '''Smaller versions of the boss will be summoned out of nowhere and will target the towers with the highest amounts of health and will completely drain it, each 1 point of health of the tower will be instantly turned into 1,000 points for the boss. 5% chance of happening, 50% of happening when health is at >45% * '''Primordial Hypernova '- The Boss charges up and would release all of its charged energy, effectively killing all towers and monkeys in the track. You will have 5 minutes to place back all of your towers and previous unusuable terrain will be usuable once again. Happens once when health reaches at >45% * '''Primordial Hyperflare - A ball of fire would descend upon a random part of the track, effectively setting it on white starfire with the same effects as that of the 909 Nonillion Degrees attack. * Starfall '- Balls of actual stars descend upon the track with extremely large damage radius but only deal 10 - 15 damage. * '''Starfire Prominescence '- For 30 seconds, a shield will raise up that will block all incoming attacks and even shield penetrating attacks during the period while still being able to attack. 50% chance of happening * 'Primordial Fire Storm EX+ '- Disables all mechanical towers for 120 seconds, 20% chance of happening. Also deals 20 damage to said mechanical towers. * 'Fomalhaut's End '- When the boss is at >1% of its health, it will instantly explode multiple times (sometimes 20 times) in the course of this attack that will deall 50 damage per tick/explosion and afterburn damage for 30 seconds. If any tower survives albeit the use of Health packs, resurrection towers, etc. Then you effectively win as the last part will be an extremely weakened form of Cthugha with all of its attack only dealing 50% damage. * '''False End - Being an Elder God and a literal Lovecraftian creature, its health will be instantly replenished and twice the health and damage after defeating it once. Good luck defeating it for the second time. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Special Missions Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Final Bosses